Una vida difícil
by Yuko-96
Summary: Tras la muerte de sus padres, dos chicas llegan a vivir con su prima a la ciudad de Inazuma, donde estudiaran en Raimon y tras conocer al club de Fútbol vivirán las mas grandes aventuras de sus vidas. Este fic pertenece a endaki308 y a mí :D -ya no se aceptan OC
1. prologo

**Hola Hola aqui les dejo un nuevo fic, este es de endaki308 y mio ^^ espero que sea de su agrado :D **

**Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, le pertenecen a Level-5 **

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad Inazuma excepto para dos chicas...

¿?:vamos tarde-dijo una tenía los ojos violetas y su cabello era azul con plateado y rizado en una trenza  
¿?:es tú culpa Atsumi te dije que te levantaras temprano-dijo la segunda tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello castaño oscuro rizado en dos coletas  
Atsumi: no es mi culpa yuko,es del reloj-dijo mientras se dirigían a la escuela  
Yuko: mentirosa,ahora corre más rápido que llegamos tarde-le regaño su hermana increíble mente eran mellizas más no se parecían.

Mientras corrían hacia su nuevo colegio ambas chicas sin darse cuenta chocaron con un chico de banda naranja.  
Atsumi: lo siento mucho, no fue nuestra intención  
Yuko: si, íbamos distraídas y atrasadas  
¿?: no se preocupen, yo también voy atrasado  
Ambas: ¡¿eres de Raimon?! - dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
¿?: si, y ustedes ¿también?  
Atsumi: si, mi nombre es Atsumi Yamamoto  
Yuko: y yo soy Yuko Yamamoto  
¿?: Hola, yo soy Mamoru Endo ¿son hermanas?  
Ambas: somos mellizas - dijeron al unisono  
Endo: no se parecen  
Atsumi: claro, por que somos mellizas  
Yuko: las gemelas son las que se parecen  
Endo: ya veo, ¿eh? - mira su reloj - ¡vamonos se nos hace tarde! - dijo tomando a ambas chicas de la mano.  
Ambas: ¡Siiiiiii!  
Y así las dos chicas y el chico corrieron hasta llegar a la secundaria, al llegar se tuvieron que separar ya que el chico se dirigía a su clase y ellas por su nuevo horario.  
Endo: bien, nos veremos adiós  
Atsumi: ¡Adiós!  
Yuko: nos vemos...  
Y así el chico se fue, y ambas hermanas se dirigieron donde el director, aya recibieron sus horarios, luego se despidieron del director y se marcharon a buscar sus respectivas clases.  
Atsumi: ¡que bien quedamos juntas!  
Yuko: si, como siempre  
Atsumi: a ver ahora... ¿donde quedara nuestro salón? - dijo mirando para todos lados.  
Yuko: no se, pero preguntemosle a esos chicos - dijo apuntando hacia dos chicos que venían caminando.  
Atsumi: Hola, ¿nos podrían ayudar?  
¿?: claro, que necesitan  
Yuko: nos podrían decir donde queda este salón - Atsumi les mostró el papel donde estaba escrito el nombre de la clase.  
¿?: claro, sigan recto y doblen a la derecha ahí encontraran una puerta que tiene escrito eso.  
Ambas: ¡gracias! - y así las chicas se fueron corriendo, hacia el lugar indicado. Al llegar notaron que estaba el profesor afuera con 3 chicas, se acercaron a él, y se prepararon para presentarse ante su nueva clase.

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo, esperamos que les haya gustado ^^ dejen Review con sus opiniones *-* **

**También necesitamos 3 OC'S las primeras 3 que los dejen aparecerán :D**

**Nombre:**

**Apariencia:**

Personalidad:

Ropa:

Pareja: (Excepto Kido y Shiro)

Historia: 

**Bueno, eso esperamos sus review con sus opiniones bay saludos :D**

**ATTE ****endaki308 y Yuko-96**


	2. cap 1

**Holas :3 aqui les traemos la conti de este fic ^^ lamentamos mucho la tardanza, este capitulo fue escrito por endaki308 :D bueno esperamos que les guste.  
**

**Loes personajes de Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5**

* * *

Y así siguieron en lo mismo, cuando el profesor dijo:

Profesor: silencio alumnos hoy tenemos 5 estudiantes nuevas, adelante - El profe hizo un ademan para que pasaran.  
¿?: Un gusto me llamó Hoshiri Tatsumaki- dijo tímidamente, tiene cabello negro liso hasta el cuello, tiene un flequillo al lado izquierdo y reflejos azules, su piel es pálida, sus ojos son azules eléctricos  
¿?: hola me llamó Naomi Akatsuki-tiene estatura media, su cabello color castaño liso con algunas mechas color morado oscuro, sus ojos son color verde esmeralda

Bueno continuaremos con las presentaciones

¿?: hola soy Lía Takanshi-tiene cabello café claro hasta cintura liso con diadema azul, ojos azules piel blanca y bajita-espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes  
¿?: hola a todos me llamó Atsumi Yamamoto- tiene alta, cabello azul con mechas planteadas, ojos violetas-espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes  
¿?: hola Yuko Yamamoto-tiene el cabello rizado amarrado en dos coletas de color castaño oscuro, tez blanca y ojos verdes.  
Profe: bien señorita Tatsumaki siéntese al lado de señor Kiyama, Akatsuki detrás del señor Fudou, Takanshi delante de Atsuya, y señoritas yamamoto delante de Kido y Fubuki.  
Todas: hai- nos sentamos en nuestros lugares correspondientes

Profe: bueno alumnos tengo que ir a la dirección, ya regreso-dijo saliendo del salón y en ese instante todos los chicos se montaron sobre las nuevas  
Con Atsumi y Yuko  
Atsumi: no me toquen o se arrepentirán-cambiando de carácter  
Yuko: nii-san tranquilízate no queras cometer homicidio-tratando de calmarla ya que no quería que su hermana matar a alguien  
Chicos: HOMICIDIO!-gritaron asustados  
Atsumi: sí no quieren terminar en un hospital largarse de mi vista-dijo asustando a todos  
Chicos: AAAHHH!-y se fueron corriendo  
Con Hoshiri:

Chicos que linda, guapa sal conmigo- y cosas así le decían a Hoshiri  
Fudo: detesto las nuevas-dijo pesadamente  
Kido: no deberías decir eso  
Fudo: ¿por…? -dijo desconcertado  
Kido: mira-señalando a unos chicos.  
Hoshiri: pensando sí quiero vivir me tendré que escapar-cuando los chicos se le venían encima los esquiva y salta por la ventana (estaban en el primer piso) el resto de las chicas hicieron igual y escaparon de clases.  
En otra parte  
Atsumi: lo logramos estamos vivas-dice tomando aire.  
Yuko: si, tienes razón  
¿?: gracias por sacarme de ahí  
Yuko: creímos que sería lo mejor Lía  
Lía: Atsumi sí asustaste a esos chicos  
¿?: Lía tiene razón  
Yuko: ¿Hoshiri cierto?-pregunta dudosa.  
Hoshiri: así es, a ella es Naomi le ayude a salir  
Naomi: te debo una Hoshiri  
Hoshiri: no importa ahora lo importante como entramos a clases-entonces todas se pusieron a pensar cuando a Lía se le ocurrió una idea.  
Lía: nos perdemos la primera hora y luego buscamos una excusa  
Atsumi: ya se decimos que dos de nosotras se empezaron a sentir mal y otra se desmallo y nosotras las llevamos a la enfermería  
Chicas: ¡qué buena idea!  
Lía: y que hacemos mientras tanto  
Naomi: que tal sí nos conocemos un poco  
Yuko: buena idea-y así comenzaron a hablar mientras pasaba la primera clase.  
Atsumi: es hora de poner en marcha el plan Yuko, Hoshiri y Lía ustedes serán las enfermas.  
Las tres: ¡¿y nosotras porque?!  
Naomi: actúan muy bien ahora ¡a la enfermería!  
Las tres: está bien- Naomi y Atsumi las llevaron a la enfermería con la excusa de que a Lía le dolía la barriga, Hoshiri se había desmallado y Yuko le dolía la cabeza.  
Enfermera: con eso ya se deberían sentir bien  
Chicas: ¡gracias enfermera!  
Atsumi: disculpe podría hacernos unas hojas para poder entrar a la clase-dijo como niña chiquita.  
Enfermera: claro le aré una a cada una  
Chicas: ¡arigatou!  
Luego las chicas regresan y le muestran los papeles al profesor dice que está bien, que pueden sentarse, así pasaron las horas en clases.  
Cuando las chicas salieron, quedaron de encontrarse en la salida al salir, todos los chicos se les venían encima otra vez entonces Atsumi se pone por delante y sonríe malvadamente.  
Atsumi: que les había dicho antes-dijo causando un escalofrió a los chicos.  
Chicos: que nosotros nos vamos y las dejamos en paz-y se fueron dejando una nube de humo.  
Lía: contigo no nos molestaran  
Naomi: sí y ¿a qué club entraran?  
Atsumi: yo al de fútbol  
Yuko: yo como asistente y ¿ustedes?  
Lía: no lo sé creo que lo pensare  
Naomi: yo quiero entrar como asistente al club de fútbol  
Hoshiri: yo también  
Lía: creo que también entrar al club de fútbol  
Atsumi: pues vamos a buscarlo-así las chicas se pusieron a buscar el club, cuando escuchan que alguien grita CUIDADO el balón iba directo a Lía pero Atsumi fue más rápida y devolvió el balón con una fuerza que siquiera Endo pudo detener.  
Atsumi: ¿Lía estas Bien?-le pregunta  
Lía: sí lo estoy ahora entiendo porque querías entrar al club de fútbol tú tiro fue increíble  
Atsumi: gracias- en eso llega Endo.  
Endo: ¿estás Bien?  
Lía: sí no te preocupes  
Endo: Atsumi  
Atsumi: ¿sí?  
Endo: entra al equipo necesitamos otra delantera porfa porfa-le rogaba.  
Atsumi: claro cuando hago la prueba-pregunta emocionada.  
Endo: más tarde iremos a entrenar a la ribera del río ahí te puedo hacer la prueba.  
Atsumi: está Bien ahí estaré  
Endo: genial te veré ahí  
Atsumi: mejor ya vámonos a casa sí Yuko estoy cansada y aré la prueba para el equipo  
Yuko: está bien vámonos, nos vemos mañana chicas Chicas: ¡adiós! - Y así cada una se fue a su correspondiente casa.

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo esperamos que les haya gustado ^^ en el siguiente capitulo apareceran las demas Oc's :D y el siguiente lo escribiré yo, sin mas nos despedimos!**


End file.
